A Princess Hidden Secret reload
by Speedyraider
Summary: A Princess hidden right in plan sight. Where one brother dumps her another one is there to pick her up and bring to where she belongs. To be loved and care for with friends to help keep them there. See who turns their backs on them and who is a friend help in the side lines.


As she lay on the cold ground Jasper feels her pain while watching everything that took place. He sat watching his stupid asshole of a brother break this beautiful girl's heart. As Takes place in the forest after Edward leaves Bella…

He sat in his tree branch watching and feeling her pain; he hears the one thing that gives him hope. "Why did you have to leave me Jasper, I never got to tell you how I feel." While the tears coming down her face "I guess I'll never get the chance to tell you." Bella cried Jasper knew at that moment that maybe Bella felt the same as him. He made a decision right there and now 'there is no way I'm leaving my love or soon to be mate' at the sound of his cell phone vibrating a call from…..

Peter

"Hay asshole go to my soon to be sister now dick before I get there in a half an hour" He hung on him "I hated when he does that shit like that Mr. fucking know it all" He jumped down from his tree and walking slowly over to where Bella w laying on the ground. "Bella honey it's me Jasper are you hurt?" Bella slowly moved her head to the side looking out the curtain of hair staring at him in the eyes. "Bella are you OK!" Jasper asked "J J Jasper is that really you?" she asked in a low voice. "Yes darling" looking into her eyes and seeing her acceptance and longing, taken a deep breath "Edward said you were all leaving and I was no good I was a pet." Hearing what his brother said to her made he wants to go after the coward and rip him into pieces.

"Bella, your not a toy or pet to me" "Bella, I've got to tell you something let me finish before you answer me or ask an questions alright" with a nod of her head. "Bella, Alice and I are no longer together we got a divorce last April. She saw me with my true mate and she said that we would both be happy. I may not stay with the family as in living with the Cullen's but I would always be apart of the family, ass for assward what he said is a lie he must of saw Alice's vision and gotten upset because you see I already know who my true soul mate is and he didn't like it but before I tell you who it is I must ask you something in the near future would you please , please try to control your emotions it almost brought me to my knee's." I said this to see if she would catch on to what I'm trying to say to her. Looking at her hoping that she loves him just as much as he does her.

"Ok Jasper I'll try" Bella said with tries coming down her face

"Ok now my true soul mate is you my Bella, Alice saw us together happy and married" I didn't want to look at her a get rejection. He felt something slam into him throwing back onto his back hugging him tight well for a human.

"Oh Jasper, I love you I have always loved you , I tried not to show in front off everyone because one you were with Alice and two I was with dick head but I always felt since Phoenix and I thought it was a crush. Oh my god Jasper I love you " he cut her off by pressing his lip on her for their first kiss not to not to soft just right it was like they were made for each other. After broken the kiss staring into each others eyes. "Babe we have to meet my brother and his wife at my house, hop on so we could meet the all knowing eight ball" bending down so Bella could get on his Jasper, he couldn't but feel this was right he never felt anything like this before with either Alice or Marie. With Bella he felt the spark that was missing and now that he had her he wasn't letting her go for anyone.

As they made there way to the Cullen's house again with Bella wrapped around Jasper placing little kisses on the back of his neck.

"**Baby if you don't stop that we may never make it there in time to meet my brother Peter and his wife"**_ I tried so hard not to think about her hot body wrapped around me. _

_I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile been very busy I just recently losted my step father and try to get my family to all deal with his lost and start to move on._

_Bella is, the one I have been secretly in love with felt the same for me I still can't believe this but I'm not going to complain about it. It felt so good to finally to get rid of pixie bitch but I felt for a while she was finding something from me I will find out what it was in all due time I will get the true out._

_Bella's pov_

_I am going to have to tell Jasper the truth about my pasted he will soon find out everything about me I wonder how he will take everything I'm about to tell him._

"**Jasper there are something's we need to talk about and after I'm done talking I just hope you will understand everything and why something's had to go and did in order to find the right path we we suppose to go down in life." **_As we neared his house I was getting a little nerves because one he finds out would he leave me? I could see the house as he made the jump over the river that was in the back of the house I also saw a pickup truck pulling to the drive way the same time as we touch down to the ground._

"**JASPER"** yelled a very excited Char

"**OK damn Char we just got here calm down"** Jasper, was talking to his sister from the bond reading I was getting off them. As a half vampire I have a lot of gifts I never told anybody other then my truth family know about all my gifts because I wanted to have some normal experience in my life and not the Vulture or grandparents yelling everyday at me about the way I did things.

"**Well hurry the fuck up I want to meet my sister that this dump shit keeps telling my that I'm going to love so much" **When I looked at her she was bouncing in her spot you've thought she was the pixie bitch's sister as fast she was jumping.

"**Baby calm down lets go in side first then you will meet her and we will listen to her story ok" that had to be Peter**

"**Jasper lets go in so I could tell you all my story some of what you about to hear you are not going to like it and other times you are going to want to kill someone but you can't ok" **I said looking all of them in the eye so I could get try to tell them my story.

"**Ok Bella first off before you start this person here is my brother and first mate Peter and his lovely wife and mate Char my sister." **Jasper just finished introducing us.

"**Please let me finish first before you ask any questions ok"** I said while I looked around at everybody as I was ready to open my mouth to speak

"**HONEY I'M HOME WHERE IS MY KISS"**

"**Emmett what are you doing here not that I'm not happy to see you but when"**

"**Jasper if you know what is good you won't finish that statement."**

"**Rose what are you guys doing here" **I quickly read they're minds and saw they both missed me oh I feel special I know I will have to tell them all.

"**Brother Bear I've missed you as well as you Rose"** I did missed them wait until they find out what douchward said to me in the woods and how he left me there in the cold woods. Well I better get this started no better time then the presented.

"**Ok I know some of what I have to say is going to be hard for some to hear but if you give me a few minutes I promise I will explain everything."** I looked at everyone that was sitting here in the Cullen's Living room I wonder if I should bring everybody here because I didn't want to explain it more than one.

"**Ok hold on everyone I need make sure everyone is here for this because I only want to say this only once is that ok with everybody" **I had to ask.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed my grandpa number because I know he would want to be here for the shit. It was about to hit the fan and there where going to be some very pissed off people about to rip apart the frosts it's time for everybody to meet in person. My grandparents and I might as well send for my great uncle and dad and my cousin Jake because since I already know Jasper is my true one and only let's see how everyone take s the news.

I squeeze me eyes and brought everyone into the clearing where they played baseball and also brought the Cullen's well not all of then I didn't bring Alice and Edward because those two could walk here for all a cared.

"**Welcome everybody we are here because there are people around here that have been playing with others lives and it has come to my attention that it must be stop, So those of you don 't know who I really am sit down and enjoy the tale of your lives. Hopefully someone will leave here with there true mate and other will leave here with there sister and other a special gift that only I am able to give to those that really wanted it:** As I was talking Alice and Edward broke through some trees and took a looked away and spotted Aro and Marcus and Caius and all the guards with us in the clearing. OH Joy here comes to fun stuff.

"**Bella come here they are to dangerous for you could get your self killed"** The little moron yelled like I was going toy listen to him be was about to find out the biggest secret to man kind and he may not live after it out.:**"As I was saying my name is Isabella Marie Swan Volterra The Princess of the vampire world. My father Charlie Michael Swan is the son of Aro Volterra and the nephew of Marcus and Caius Volterra. I am a half human half vampire I have only 10000 powers and I am the only none in the world with this kind of power I also and the gate way between our world and the world where werewolf get along because is Jacob Blake son Billy Black grandson to Aro Volterra the right people we are family. Ok down to the big business I know that Edward Anthony Mason Cullen has been cheating on since lasted month with the pixie bitch and slut Alice Brandon Cullen. Sorry Jasper It had to be put out there for everybody to here but that shit isn't right I mean come on who in there right mind cheat one sex god like you"' OOP I spoke to much anyway let get to more information for you I know that my true is standing here and I just hope that he came love me back also"**

** Jasper POV**

**OMG I can only think that this shit is too funny first the pixie shit drops me like yesterday old garbage to find out she is fuck boy wonder can hurt a man's ego but to each it's own and the mind out that Bella's father is the son of Aro the Vampire king omg that makes Bella a princess oh she is talking about all her powers who over 1000 so far what I would give to have the power to hear douchward right now the know his x girlfriend knew all along about the secret and that she was strong enough to have sex with but went the little boy look alike ha that funny. Ok time to listen to what is being said or I will miss it.**

"**I have to power to know when two people are mates an I kn ow who my mate is"** Bella is while looking at everybody.

"**Who Bella I want to know so I could give him the big brother speech."** Emmett said while crushing his fist into his other hand we all knew that he thought of Bella as a little sister.

"**My soul mate and true mate is one Jasper Major Whitlock" **I already knew we were mates but to hear it sent a chill down my spine and to see the face of everyone that is here is funny my brother and his wife were bouncing like two year old and look like that they already knew this shit.

"**You kept me away from my true mate for what even thou you were fucking each other behind our back what do you have to say for you self."** I was starting to get really upset because they were trying to keep us apart why I have no idea why but I will find out. I will never let anything happen my Bella is a queen and queen she will be if I've got to take down any body that is in her way oh now I really want to punch something.

"**Baby don't I'm not finish with my story yet I haven't even gotten to the really good stuff yet pleases cowboy let me handle this you could get the next one" **OMG I am in so much trouble she is using those damn puppy dog eyes oh me I all ready know I will not be able to resist her and those eyes ZI am going t have to hand over my ball to her now I just Ab out ready to lose my man card to her.

"**Baby don't use those eyes on me"**

"**Why not Jazzy"**

"**Omg Bella if you don't stop it right now I would be able to control, myself from having you right here right now so behave your self."**

"**Will you punish me later for it"** My sexy vixen is going to get spank when we are AL;one

"**Promise" **she Saud to me wait said that is my head

"**Yes you did but I can also read mind Jazz so I know what you are thinking so behave yourself"**


End file.
